captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Junren
呉 俊仁 |image= Wu Junren (DT) 1.png |nationality=Chinese |birthday= September 15 |height = 170 cm (BWY) |weight = 58 kg (BWY) |blood_type = A |occupation= |position=Midfielder; Defender |other_names= |relationships=Unnamed grandfather |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic China |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=China Youth }} (Pinyin: Wú Jùnrén; Rōmaji: Go Shunjin), is a midfielder and the captain of China Youth. He wears the number "10" jersey. Biography Battle of World Youth arc Chapter of the Asian Youth Championship Wu was selected into China Youth after a nationwide selection test, and was later chosen to be the team's captain. Since Xiao Junguang, the team's ace, could not play because of an injury, China has to play the 1st round of the Asian preliminaries without him. Still, they manage to qualify for the 2nd round. In the 2nd round, China's first two matches are against UAE and Uzbekistan Youth. They claim victory in both matches, with the results being 3-0 and 2-0 respectively. China's next opponent is Japan Youth. Just as the match starts, China take the offensive. Wu immediately sends a through pass towards Wang Zhongming, who then sets up a chance for their striker Fei Xiang. They expect Genzo Wakabayashi, Japan's genius keeper, to punch the ball away since his hands are injured, so that they can put the loose ball in the goal. Much to their surprise, Wakabayashi perfectly catches the ball. Japan then launches a counterattack and almost score, disheartening some Chinese players in the process. However, Wu's speech manages to get them back on their feet. Later, Japan goes for another counterattack. Wu tries to take the ball from Taro Misaki with a tackle, but does not succeed. Japan scores a goal right after that. However, China becomes aware that Wakabayashi's hands aren't actually healed and will eventually break down, since he was in pain right before the counterattack. Therefore, Wu and the team decide to keep attacking with Fei's headers. Wu himself sends a high ball towards Fei, but Wakabayashi still manages to defend. This makes Japan notice China's tactic, therefore, they use two defenders to mark Wang and make use of the the''' offside trap and Masao Tachibana's '''Skylab technique to deal with Fei in order to protect Wakabayashi's hands. When it's Japan's turn to attack again, Wu successfully block one of Tsubasa Ozora's pass, but the latter still manages to send another one, towards Hikaru Matsuyama who widens the gap. China continues to attack. With Masao letting down his guard for a moment, believing that his Skylab Defense can stop any kinds of centering, Wu goes inside the penalty area, giving a signal for Wang to send the ball towards him instead. Wang gets the message, and does so. This leaves Masao with no choice but to block Wu's attempt, and this ends up in a high ball for Fei Xiang. As a result, Fei successfully scores, since just as China expected, Wakabayashi's hand can no longer catch any more shots. China, in high spirits, keeps their pace. Wu has a chance for a middle shot, but it is blocked by Jun Misugi. Japan then scores an additional goal right before the end of the first half. During the second half, China releases their ace, Xiao, who soon gets back 1 goal for them. Later, China manages to defeat Japan's golden combi, Tsubasa and Misaki, thanks to a cooperative play between Wu, Fei and Wang. After that, Xiao scores the tying goal for China. In the end however, with Tsubasa playing at full strength, Japan scores three more goals, and China loses 3-6. Also, the ace striker Xiao is injured again, forcing China to play their last match against Saudi Arabia without him. Despite putting up a good fight, China still loses 0-1, and is thus eliminated from the tournament. Techniques Individual Play *'Through Pass': Wu is capable of sending good through passes. Mental Abilities *'Leadership': Wu has good leadership, and is able to give appropriate commands on the field or boost the team's morale. Gallery |-|Color spread= China Xiao vs Japan Tsubasa (BWY).jpg|Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun |-|Art= Go.png |-|Manga= World Youth players ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|Before the tournament World Youth ch51 (BWY).jpg|World Youth tournament Page 0051.JPG Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Defenders Category:Players from China Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc